The proliferation of mobile devices has enabled a wide range of highly personalized social interactions, such as sharing of photos, videos, and music, among other types of content. However, the contact function of a typical mobile device is quite generic, typically providing an alphabetized list of names, with phone numbers and other basic contact information. Calls and texts between users typically identify the user, and may even play a selected ring tone that is selected by the recipient of the call or text to play when a particular individual calls or texts, but the event of a call or text is otherwise un-customized.
Users might create content that could be played upon contact events, but in current systems another user would need to undertake significant interactions in order for them to be played, and the content would tend to go stale without significant effort on the part of a receiver of a call or text.
A need exists for improved methods and systems for managing the contacts modules and functions of mobile devices.